Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2012/DohIMissed/Paper Mario: The Mystic Fountain
Hi there! I’m ! Well I’m honored to be in this huge expo showing some of my future works, I mean, really! Here’s one of my future games which is for the Paper Mario series. It is called “'Paper Mario: The Mystic Fountain'”. To start I’ll show you first the plot, which contains a lot of spoiler, so read with caution please. Story An untold legend arrives the Mushroom Kingdom when suddenly, the most important thing in the whole Mushroom World is found by a mysterious being. This “thing” is the great '''Mystic Fountain'. This fountain is the main source of power of the Mushroom World, generating massive energy to the world itself and it was hidden for great security. It is unknown how this “mysterious person” found this magical fountain, but is only known that the Mushroom World is starting to slightly lose its energy and even worse, many people have been losing energy as well, making the Mushroom Kingdom slightly go down.'' After knowing this the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach, inmediately starts a huge talk about this with the kingdom to find a way to solve this big problem. However, after saying some words and talking about this, she is kidnapped at the presence of everyone. After seeing this the hero of the Mushroom World, Mario, starts his new adventure to save the Mushroom Kingdom and the Princess. First of all, that plot above is actually like part of the “prologue” and thus it may change in the final version. The prologue is the most important thing I’m talking with you on this expo. You’ll know more when I make the page and that stuff. Another thing I’m going to share with you here is the gameplay and characters. Gameplay and Changes For the gameplay, it is different from Super Paper Mario and Paper Mario: Sticker Star, as its gameplay is similar to the first two games in the Paper Mario series. The game includes a free overworld and a similar Battle System. It also includes new partners with different abilities and personalities, as well as characters and objects in the overworld to interact with. Now the main focus in the game is, as the title says, the Mystic Fountain which needs the nine Mystic Crystals to work again, and to do so Mario needs to defeat different Bosses in 10 different chapters (A thing that also changes since past Paper Mario games had 8 chapters). Characters *'Mario': the great plumber is obviously the hero of this story. With the help of his brother and many partners who will join him thoughout the adventure, Mario is prepared to confront this guy and stop his plans in order to save the Princess and everyone else. *'Luigi': even though Luigi didn’t have a major role in other Paper Mario games (excluding Super Paper Mario), he’s now helping his brother to solve all this mysterious riot. *'Princess Peach': The damsel in distress (what a surprise). She told the whole kingdom about everything trying to find a solution to the trouble, but she ended up being kidnapped. Who could have done it? So, in general, Paper Mario: The Mystic Fountain is a new Wii U game and the newest game in the ''Paper Mario series''with worlds to explore and puzzles to solve. This game is more puzzle-ish and is also something that requires thinking a lot. The game will be released most likely at the first months of 2013, but those are the only things I’m sharing with all of you here since is too much spoiler for now in my opinion. Thank you very much for reading! Meow!